The Trouble with Kids
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: The sequal to "Age Difference". What happens when a practical joke goes wrong? Find out (hope you like!)


The Trouble with Kids  
Sequal to "Age Difference"  
  
Disclaimer: Never have & never will own the Mighty Ducks...ya sue me and you get nothing but 2 ta 3 year old math books..and some lint.  
  
AN: Well well, I'm back with a sequal, and am working on..2 more MDTAS fanfics...so you'll be getting something to read sooner or later.  
  
Let's just say you know my two leading characters. Nosedive & Tanya, but this one also involves Mallory.   
We'll find out what happens when a practical joke goes terribly wrong.  
*******************************************************************************  
It'd been a few weeks since the whole deaging disaster and everybody was getting used to 16 year old Tanya. But 12 year old Nosedive? he was worse NOW than before.  
  
He played twice as well more pranks on Mallory (worms not in boots..worms in bed, Ice water wake up call..to name a couple) and most of them he even got out of with only death threats and singe marks.  
  
Tanya had been giving herself skating lessons (which you could tell..she only had minor bruises after a few weeks..and the thrusters..well they weren't even thought of..) and was on her way back to her professional self. Her and mallory even got a little hockey practice in, but most of the time she spent working on the G2xg400.  
  
And neither of the new found adolescence were allowed on battles though. But that would change..very very soon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Morning found Tanya once again at work in her newly redone lab on the device that would, hopefully, reverse their little problem.  
  
And it found Nosedive--still in bed. *Hey it was only 10 am..why get up huh?*  
  
The others were going about their normal morning ruteins(sp?), even mallory.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!!!!!!!!" you could hear down the halls of the pond.   
  
"Uh oh...looks like Mallory found her wake-up call..." Muttered Wildwing before taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"Wonder what da kid did this time." said duke with a small smile on his face.  
  
"We'll soon find out." said wing just as two people came rushing into the room.  
  
In came a 12 year old with a very very amused look on his face, followed by a fuming Mallory, in her towel..she was dripping red, blue, orange, purple, and green, and smelled suspiciously of onion salt.  
  
Tanya rushed in from the other door a few seconds earlier not wanting to miss the latest prank.."whoo..nosedive I think you've outdone yourself." she said to the kid who was now standing behind her, apparently taking shelter from the angered Mallory.  
  
"I know..but I don't think Mallory liked the idea.." he muttered and kept a watchful eye on her.  
  
"Tanya, move out of the way..this time I'm gunna kill the little rat!" she said glaring threateningly at Nosedive who was having a hard time containing his laughter.  
  
"D'ah..Mallory, I'd--ya know, go get dressed before you kill 'im.." said Tanya feeling terribly sorry for the red head.  
  
At that Mallory blushed furiously and looked at the others.."Well--I didn't know we had a full house today.." she muttered and stared at Nosedive.  
  
"Mallory--" started Duke but shut up with a death stare from her.  
  
"Don't say it L'orange or you're next." she glowered then stalked towards the exit door. "Tanya..keep him in contempt..I have plans for him." she muttered darkly before stomping out of the room.   
  
When the door shut you could hear a gasp and a scream. Then Grin walked in with a mighty wierd look in his eyes.  
  
Nosedive was literally on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breath.   
  
"What happened?" asked Wildwing.  
  
"I believe Mallory has been internally embarressed." he paused sitting down. "The same for me.." he said as he sat down in an attempts to meditate.."I must de-cloud my aura.."  
  
"Do I even wanna know?" asked Wildwing.  
  
"What would scare the heck outta a girl when she's least expecting it." said Duke already knowing and got a very wierd look from Nosedive.  
  
"She got de-toweled!!!" hollered Nosedive from his place on the ground, only to be picked up, once again by the collar, by Tanya.  
  
"Ok prankster...I have a score to settle with you, I still can't find those darned crickets." she muttered and dragged him out of the room, as he tried with failure to stop laughing..  
  
Duke shook his head in silent laughter and Wildwing was stunned.   
  
"The kid's gunna wish he was in Dragaunas's clutches when those girls are done torturing 'im" said Duke from behind his own coffee and Wildwing only shook his head. Grin on the otherhand still looked very--disturbed.  
*******************************************************************************  
After a few hours *and a strange series of practical jokes ending in Nosedive trapping the girls in a room set off to explode with paint and silly string* everything was finally settled down. And a certain 12 year old was now on the most wanted list in the pond.  
  
"Tanya!" Called Mallory from down the hall to a rather exausted blonde.  
  
Turning around she noted Mallory was in a change of attitude. "What's up?" she asked stiffling a yawn.  
  
"Just wondering..I was heading to the mall in a few and they have a prank shop opening up. Maybe you'd wanna come with me..we could get the little trickster back, and he wouldn't even know what hit him." Mallory finished with an evil glint.  
  
"Boy..you know for a 22 year old...you act more like a teenager." commented Tanya. "I'm not too sure..I'm rather tired." but she paused, she could use a trip to Lectric Land..."I guess I'll go."   
  
"Great..let's go." and they took off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While the girls were off getting supplies for a major practical joke, Nosedive was one step ahead of them.  
  
Earlier that day, while setting the prank up on Mallory he had found Tanya's Holo-Emitter (remember that episode?) and after freaking himself out when he found out what it did, thought up a practical joke for the record books.  
  
Thankfully for him Duke, Grin, and Wing were out..doing whatever it is they were doing. And Mallory and Tanya were out, so he could set everything up.  
  
"Oh, those girls are going to get the scare of their lives!" he snickered as he ran into the Ready Room.  
  
It took him a full two hours to get the security system to go offline when the girls got into the Pond, *mostly cause he ended up playing a game of space raiders* and then he set up the holo-emitter in a spot where it couldn't be seen and hid with it as soon as the girls got back.  
  
Plan? As soon as the girls got into the pond, the security system would go offline, seemingly by malfunction (which could be true, because Nosedive dropped part of his soda on the Drake 1 and had to clean it up) and then as soon as his unsuspecting victims got to the Ready Room, either by choice or by a fake alert, he would turn on the holo-emitters and freak them out big time by thinking the Saurians had gotten past.   
  
Boy were they in for one heck of a joke.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
But one problem arose when the Young Nosedive got the Security System to go off..what you might ask?  
  
Well, let's just say a few saurians were waiting for their chance to get into the pond and get the mask.  
(which they didn't know wasn't there at the time)  
  
So at the time Tanya and Mallory got back, in their own hiding spot Seige, Wraith, Chameleon and Dragaunus were ready and willing.  
  
Doing a Mr. Spock impression Chamileon turned to Dragaunus. "Captain, sensors show that the enemy ducks have dropped sheilding and are helpless...now's our---time to attack" detransforming he whooped. "Let's go get those ducks!!"  
  
Seige rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up." turning to Dragaunus he spoke. "Whatta we do lord dragaunus? we should attack now while they are unsuspecting! get the mask and fry those fowl!"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for you bumbling fools, quick! before you miss your chance! go now!" he shouted and all three of his hench men disapeared leaving him with an evil smile.   
"Those ducks won't know what hit them.."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, what are we going to do now Mallory?" asked Tanya as they walked into the Ready room, to find it completely empty.  
  
"I don't know, I wonder were everybody is." added Mallory.  
  
"Well, all the better to set our prank right?"   
"Right"  
  
"Wrong girly girls.." muttered Nosedive and just before he hit the button, or just as, 3 saurians appeared in the room.  
  
"The jokes on you ducks." said seige.  
  
"What?!?!" both girls cried at once.  
  
"Whoa...this things better than i thought." muttered nosedive scratching his head.  
  
"Tanya get out of here!" yelled Mallory, but Tanya just stood there, and transformed, she had re-designed her Battle gear, it was much like her old one only it was form fitting, and and her hair wasn't up.  
  
"Not a chance, let's get these creeps!" she cried.  
  
"I don't think so duckies" and Chameleon transformed into the Terminator and advanced towards the two female ducks.  
  
"Ok....this is freaky.." he tried to shut off the Emitter but it didn't do anything. "Oh this is good, it's broken, then..those saurians are--real!?!"  
  
While they put up a pretty good fight, Tanya and Mallory just couldn't fight these three alone. "So much, for a prank huh--Tanya."   
  
"No kidding." came the younger girl.  
  
"Games up girls, where's the mask, if you give it to us quietly we'll let you go.." Said seige who was holding a struggling Mallory, while the still Terminator Chameleon had Tanya.  
  
"Even if we had it, we wouldn't give it you Lizard Breath!" Spat Mallory.  
  
"Yeah, you saurian creeps!" added Tanya.  
  
"We'll see about that, come on guys let's take these fighsty females to the raptor for a little question and answer session." said Wraith.  
  
"I gotta do something.." said Nosedive still in his civilian clothes, and just as he jumped out to help the 5 disapeared.  
  
"Tanya! Mallory! oh this is just great!" he looked around at the scattered shopping items and smacked his forehead before opening his communicator.  
  
"Um...bro? we got a problem.."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wildwing looked at his communicator in total disbelief. "YOU WHAT?! Nosedive what posessed you to do that?"   
  
"The chance for a really wicked awsome prank on the girls?" replied nosedive with a sheepish tone in his voice.  
  
"Not good enough, nosedive they could be in serious trouble!" chided Wildwing who looked to the others behind him.  
  
"Sorry guys we'll have to cut this short, we got problems at the pond."  
  
"Whattid the kid do this time?" came Dukes voice from across the room.  
  
"hey!" cried Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive, stay put, don't do anything else, we'll be there soon." ordered wildwing and shut the Com.  
  
"What happened Wildwing?" asked Duke coming over along with Grin.  
  
"Another prank." replied Wildwing standing up.  
  
"So? what's so bad aboutta harmless prank?"  
  
"Nothing, until it turns Harmful."  
  
"And what is THAT supposed ta mean?" asked Duke raising an eyebrow  
  
"You know Tanya's Holo-emitter?"  
  
"The one that projects the Saurians?"  
  
"Yeah that one, well Dive was going to play a prank on the girls to scare them out of their wits."  
  
"So, what's so bad about that?"  
  
"The Emitter malfunctioned, but the Lizards appeared, Dive had taken the security system down, and now Tanya and Mallory are on the Raptor." finished Wildwing.  
  
"What?!?! How stupid could that kid get?" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"Find peace my friend, Tanya and Mallory will be alright." said Grin trying to calm down a rather angry Duke.  
((Hmm, why would he be so angry..lol))  
  
"Let's just get back to the Pond before Dive causes anymore problems." said Wildwing and they took off back to the Pond.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While on the Raptor, after refusing to say anything, and attempting to get out, Mallory and Tanya were thrown into a cell.  
  
"I can't believe this! if we get out of here I'm going to ring that kids neck!" exclaimed a furious Mallory.  
  
"Well it could be worse." said Tanya who was sitting in the corner of the cell knees pulled to her chest and head rested on her arms.  
  
"How?" snapped mallory.  
  
Ignoring her tone the younger female continued. "Well, we could be up against a whole fleet of Saurian warlords. And we aren't, thankfully they're still in the, ya know, Dimensional prison. So all we have is Draggy to deal with." she concluded.  
  
"So all we have is Draggy to deal with? Isn't that reassuring! darnit Tanya, if it were 'only draggy to deal with' we'd be out of here and dealing with Nosedive!"   
  
"Well, atleast he isn't to-tor-making our lives totally miserable..maybe he's busy with something else, cause ya know, he didn't seem in that much of a mood to deal with us." said Tanya absently.  
  
"....." Mallory was silent trying to figure out how to get out. "What about your Omni Tool?" she asked.  
  
"If I had it, do you think we'd still be in this mess?" replied Tanya with a sigh.   
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Lost it in the first fight with the Sa-Sa-, those lizards at the pond earlier."   
"Well there goes the last hope to get out of here."  
"Yeah."  
  
It was a few hours before either of them said anything, and Tanya had fallen asleep, Mallory paced the Cell aggrivated at the fact that they had been captured in the first place.  
  
After a while sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall.  
  
"Tanya, Wake up!" hissed Mallory, shaking the younger duck.  
  
"Huh?, wha..i'm up I'm up.." Tanya muttered sleepily.  
  
"Someones coming!"  
  
"Oh great.."   
  
Suddenly two new faces graced their presence. A male Saurian, about as ugly as the rest of them, and a female saurian, surprisingly pretty considering who's race she was from. "I see you two are enjoying your stay."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tanya.  
  
"I am Jerrid."  
"And I am Morgana"   
  
"Goody, now that we've all been introduced.." muttered Mallory sarcastically.  
  
"Silence!!" bellowed Jerrid. "Now, you're going to tell us where the Mask is, or by orders of Draganus you are to be killed."  
  
"Do we get a choice C?" asked Tanya mostly to herself.  
  
"Come on!" Jerrid took Mallory by the wrist and dragged her roughly out of the cell, and Morgana did the same with Tanya, she was surprisingly strong for her form.  
  
"Leggo! I can walk on my own!" Tanya snapped and yanked her wrist away from Morgana surprising herself and Mallory.  
  
Well as the female Saurian turned to argue with her Mallory took her chance, and with a round house kick knocked Jerrid over, and took the blaster he had been holding. Tanya and Morgana had gotten into an argument, and it turned into hitting. "I don't think so kid" "Well I do!" and she tackled her to the ground, the blaster SHE held flying away.  
  
Nobody noticed Jerrid get up. Holding something in his hand, a knife.   
  
Morgana managed to shove Tanya away, and pulled out her own knife. "You're gunna pay for messing up my lovely face you brat!"   
  
"D'ah..I don't think so.." she caught site of the knife Jerrid had and Yelled out "Mallory! Look out, whoa!" the warning came soon enough in time. But Mallory wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the oncoming attack.   
  
While not taking a critical hit she fell to ground, grasping the side of her stomache.  
  
After pushing Morgana away, and getting knocked into the wall after tripping on the blaster, Tanya ran to Mallory's side while the other two were regrouping. "Mal, are you alright? let me see your stomache.." she said softly.  
  
"Not Now--Tanya." the older woman grimaced in pain. "We have to get out of here before they totally regroup!"   
  
"But you're, ya know, hurt!" Tanya argued.  
  
"Minor setback, come on let's go!" and they took off running down one of the corridors.   
  
"Let's just hope we don't run into anymore trouble..." said Tanya.  
  
After they took the corner they ran into 5 hunter drones.   
  
"Boy...I gotta learn to keep my big beak shut.." muttered Tanya as they backed up a little, only to see Morgana and Jerrid.   
  
"I think we've hit a dead end Tanya.."   
"I'd have to agree.."  
  
And the drones, as well as the couple advanced on them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the Pond Wildwing and the others arrived, only to find it completely empty.  
  
"What? Where's da kid?" said Duke looking around.  
  
"I think I know where.." said wildwing looking up at drake one..and seeing 3 com signals. One closing in on the other two.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?"  
"Making peace with his turmoiled soul by attempting to free Tanya and Mallory?" commented grin.  
  
Duke looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Heh, let's just go before he causes anymore trouble, you know where he is?"  
  
"Downtown Aneheim! Let's go!" said Wildwing and they took off, just as Phil walked in.  
  
"Hey guys! I got this awsome deal!, Posing for the Duck Hunt Monthly down at the---local..lake?" he trailed off at the empty room. "Oh sure, everybody take off when i got a sweet deal to propose..I knew I shoulda listened to ma when she told me to be a lawyer.." he muttered and stomped out of the room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nosedive had taken off on his blades towards the raptor, this was his fault, and though it would have been a sweet prank, he had to help the girls. And he just couldn't wait for Wing and the others.  
  
When he got to his destination..an old run down donught shop, he took the puck blaster and blasted the doors open. "Interesting Decor, I bet Kleggorn would love to get ahold of this place.." he muttered and looked around. Gulping, and ignoring the little voice telling him that this was a really BAD idea, he took off down one of the corridors.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The pain in Mallory's side had become even more debilitating(hope that's the right context), and she was now cursing herself for getting hurt, and Jerrid for hurting her, and Nosedive for getting them into this.  
  
Behind her two more hunter drones exploded as Tanya had gotten ahold of a blaster.  
  
"Let's go!" she called before taking off.  
  
"Wait for me!" mallory called and took off as well, now feeling a little woozy.  
  
Up ahead though, there was a thud and two cries.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
"Tanya?"  
  
"I don't even want to know what you're doing here nosedive, let's just go!" and more explosions rang through the hallways as Jerrid and Morgana along with more drones came out.  
  
The three took off for the exit which was just up ahead.  
  
"Ha ha! Homefree!!" cried nosedive with a cheer.  
  
Tanya only slapped her forehead, before they made it out..to be greeted by Seige and Wraith.  
  
Slapping Dive upside the head Tanya exclaimed. "You HAD to say that didn't you!??!"  
  
"Oww..hey!"  
  
"Thought you were leaving with the mask? i don't think so duckes!" said Seige charging at them.  
  
Nosedive shot at him then at a few droids.  
"PARTAY TIME!!" the young duck cried.  
  
Mallory on the otherhand had been backed into a corner by droids and was ready to pass out, probably from blood loss. But Tanya shot her way through to her.   
"You have to rest, me and Dive'll take care of these creeps."  
  
"But--"  
"No Buts!" said the younger duck as she put a peice of already torn cloth on the Wound. "Just try to keep the pressure on it, and hang on, we'll get you out of here."  
  
Watching Tanya get up and go, Mallory realized she had changed with her age. She was more agressive, and alot more foreth right.   
  
"Oops.." came from nosedive, who set off a stack of boxes and the debris was flying around.   
  
Turning around Tanya cried out in alarm when the weapon she held was shot away and she fell backwards, a rush of pain in her stomache.  
Looking up she caught the angry eyes of an injured Morgana.  
  
Across the way Seige yelled "You Good for nothing feather brain! I'm gunna bash you in for that!"  
  
"I--Am not a FEATHER BRAIN!!!" yelled Dive.  
  
"I told you you'd pay for injuring my you brat." hissed Morgana as she lifted the sword in her hand and was ready to strike.  
  
But before she could even finish her attack she was blocked by a saber. "Little girls, shouldn't play with sharp objects" came Duke, who then proceeded to knock the sword out of her hands and her down to the ground the wind knocked out of her.  
  
A mix of pain, astonishment and joy was the look you'd catch on Tanya's face when the older duck bent down to see if she was alright.  
  
"You ok kid?" he asked with a concerned expression.  
  
Nodding Tanya took his hand and stood up, only to cring slightly in pain at the bursts of heat in her stomache.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'll be fine..where's Mal?"  
"Don' worry, Wing's gettin' her to the Migrator."  
  
"Hah!, told you Lizard Breath, we DIDN'T have the mask." came from Mallory.  
  
"Why you little--" threatened Seige.  
  
"You seem to have lost touch with reality, allow me to reintroduce you,...with my fist!" *slam*  
  
Grin had knocked him into Wraith and the both of them dissapeared.  
  
Jerrid helped Morgana and they both dissapeared as well and soon the Raptor took off.  
  
"Well that takes care of those Freaks.." muttered Nosedive, who tripped and set off his blaster at a vehicle and it exploded.  
  
"Nosedive!!" yelled Wildwing from the Migrator..  
  
"Coming!!" said the younger duck and joined the others.  
  
Tanya and Duke were the last two on the scene, and they could already hear arguing from the Migrator. They made their way slowly towards the others. Tanya trying to hide the fact she was injured, she didn't need any attention.  
  
"So, have a good day?" asked Duke with a small smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was great, had lots of fun.." replied Tanya with with a wry tone to her voice.  
  
As they reached the enterence to the migrator they stopped. "Got your Omni-Tool in the Migrator, was going to bring it out to you during the fight, but situation said otherwise." he smiled a little and went in to hear. "NOSEDIVE YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" and that was Mallory, who afterwards passed out.  
  
Tanya shook her head, rested her folded hands on her stomache and walked up. Soon after they took.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About an hour or so after they returned, Tanya had concluded that Mallory had was going to be fine after she rested for a few days with the wound she took from Jerrid.  
  
Wildwing then proceeded to take her to her room, and Nosedive and Grin took off, again arguing about Bernie being a bear or not.  
  
Once alone, Tanya turned back to her regular clothes, and unbuttoned the vest she was wearing at the time and pulled the shirt part the way up to reveal a gash across her stomache, not deep at all, but still it hurt.  
  
" Think that's gunna leave a mark." said a familiar voice from behind her causing her to jump.  
  
"Duke? I thought you'd left?" she asked with a tone of sheepish guilt in her voice.  
  
"'Eh, I already left a surprise in Dives room that'll probably stop his pranks for a while..decided to come see how you were doin' on that device you were workin' on." he said semi-truthfully.  
  
"I finished it." she said softly.  
  
"Well that's great. You can turn dive and ya back to your regular ages." he smiled.  
  
"Yeah.." she went to grab a few bandages from a kit, and Duke wandered over.  
  
"Need help?"   
  
Blushing slightly she nodded. "I guess.." and handed him the bandages. After cleaning and wrapping the gash, they headed out towards the Lab, after of course Tanya made a stop at her bunk to change into a robe..if she was going to re-age she'd be getting taller again. Nosedive wore baggy clothes today..no big difference anyways..  
  
"Nosedive." called tanya over the communicator.  
  
"Whaat?" came a whiny younger duck from the rec room.  
  
"Get in here..we have the G2xg400 finished and we're ready to reage." said tanya with a tone of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh..fine coming." and with that he shut off the com.  
  
"That kid." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Heh"  
  
And after that Dive burst into the lab, "well..I'm ready to re-age, here lemme do it." he said grabbing for the Machine..  
  
"I Don't think so!!" Tanya snatched it out of his grasp before he could get to it, and then pointed it at him and shot. An orange light shot out and surrounded him. And soon enough he was back to his regular age.   
  
"ALRIGHT!! I'm 16 again!! I can ride the Duck cycles! and drive the migrator!"...with that he turned around and smacked, rather harshly, into the wall behind him... "and, take this pain, like an adult.." he said before falling over making a whimpering noise.  
  
"Don't turn the lever, just aim and press the, ya know, blue button." said Tanya matter of factly as she handed duke the device.  
  
"Alright, say happy birthday.." he said and pushed the blue button and like Nosedive she re-aged as well.   
  
"Finally, I'm 24 again.." she said smiling, then looking at Nosedive who had passed out cold. "Duke, do something about him ok? I'm going to change.." she said and duke dragged nosedive out of the room, followed by Tanya.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About 20 minutes later, Tanya had showered, and changed. But not into her usual outfit, she put on a blue blouse and purple knee length skirt that flaired around the edges, kept her hair down but put the headband in, and kept her glasses on. Putting on a pair of purple ankle zip up boots she walked to her mirror..it was definatly a change from her usual attire, that was for sure.  
  
Just as she got to her door, there was a knock. "Tanya, you there?"   
  
"Duke?" she asked and pushed in the code and it swooshed opened..  
  
He was about to say something when he noticed the outfit. Silent for a second he managed to supress his smile and asked. "Well, I was jus' wonderin' if you wanted to go check out the new 'Free Falling' Movie that came out."   
  
Eyes wide, she nodded silently. Duke asking her to a movie? what did THAT mean?  
  
"I'll take that as a yes.." he said laughingly and motioned for her to exit her room. "After you.." and once she gathered her thoughts, and managed to calm down a little, they started a rather interesting conversation.   
  
As they walked by, Nosedive walked towards his room. "Hey guys..whoa, Tanya, nice outfit.." he looked at two of them and smiled a little before turning and walked into his room, as soon as the door closed there was an explosion, and he ran out of the room, covered in blue paint, Eggs and Mollacess and looked at Duke who was struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"This was your doing wasn't it.." he muttered evil before walking back into his room to take a shower..  
  
Getting half way down the hall there was another cry, only this time, only duke knew what would happen...crazy clue in the shower stall...  
  
"DUKE!! I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!" echoed down the halls..  
  
"Tanya, did I mentioned you look stunning tonight?" and with that they took off for their movie.  
*********************************************************************************  
I finished!! and am still ticked off at FF.N!! darnit..oh..lol..  
  
Well how do you like it. I've decided to stick to Duke and Tanya for a couple, I just think they'd make a good one...are ya with me? yes? no? maybe?....well please read/review this, if we can ever get into ff.n again..  
  
Well Ja everyone! ((and stay tuned for my new series "Nightmares & Lies: The fall of the mighty ducks"))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
